


The Happy Betrothal

by mithrilstarlight



Series: Moments in Highgarden [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for Willas to seal the deal for his daughter. Sansa reminisces and can't help but be thankful for her own happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Betrothal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to be the fourth and final installment in the series. I thought about writing it before but then never got around to it until now.

Sansa could remember the day that she had been betrothed to Willas. It had been a terrible, nightmarish time of her life, but dreams of Highgarden helped her to survive those final days in King's Landing. Margaery had described every detail of what Sansa's new life would be like in the Reach. She even described Willas in rather poetic terms. But even all of that never quelled the anxiety in the pit of her stomach when she thought about being married soon, despite knowing all the good that would follow.

It was for that reason that she could empathize with her daughter, Alyce, as Willas spoke to the Lord Dickon Tarly. Lord Tarly's father had passed only a few years before and the elder brother, Samwell, she knew to be in the Night's Watch with Jon. Lord Tarly had a young son, his heir, who was only a year older than Alyce. It was a good match, in Sansa's opinion, but it was up to Willas to make the final decision and discuss the details with Lord Tarly. It took an hour for the two men to emerge from the study.

"We have a match." Willas announced to his wife, who stood patiently across the hall from the door. Sansa locked eyes with her husband and gave him a thankful smile. She approached him and put her arm through his before guiding him off on a less travelled route to the main hall, where there was no doubt already a splendid feast waiting.

"I hope I did right." Willas confided in the deserted corridor. Sansa stopped and faced her husband.

"I've never had anything to complain about." she replied with a smile.

"I mean with the betrothal." Willas corrected with a laugh. Sansa shrugged and looked off into the distance. She moved closer to her husband as they walked and gave him a kiss before they turned another corner and rejoined the amassing group of celebrators.


End file.
